Prom Wrecker
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: A continuation of my bori series. If you don't know what I speak of, I'd recommend going to my age and reading the first story, Beck's RV to get caught up.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Blargh. I don't feel like writing a really long author's note. All I'm gonna say is keep your eye on this story. It will be multi-chapter and there will be important information at the very very end of this one._

Tori woke up to Beck's lips on her forehead. "Morning, sunshine." Her boyfriend greeted as Tori groaned and rolled over.

"What time is it?" She murmured, not wanting to leave Beck's comfy, warm bed.

"7:30." Beck answered. Tori sighed and rolled out of bed. "But we should leave in like 15 if we want enough time to grab breakfast." She nodded and began getting ready. What she loved about staying the night at Beck's was that since Beck lived in an RV they could just get up and they'd be at school, no transportation necessary.

After breakfast they strolled into school with a few minutes to spare. Right as they walked in Tori heard applause from around the corner. She and Beck looked at each other and checked out the commotion.

Around the corner, a guy and his girlfriend were hugging. Confetti sprinkled the floor and there was a giant sign with the word "PROM?" written in bold colorful letters over the lockers. A dramatic prom invite. And so it begins. Tori and Beck smirked at each other. Since this was Hollywood Arts – a school for the most dramatic of students – the way a guy asks a girl to prom is usually expected to be a large event. Not just large as in in front of a crowd – even the invitation Tori and Beck just saw would be considered a fairly small or casual ask – around here, it's pretty customary to see some extravagant musical number, or skywriting, or a song written specifically for someone, or anything of the like.

They spotted their friends and met in their usual spot. "So, prom," Tori started, gesturing the remains from the dramatic scene.

"Prom is so overrated," Jade remarked, rolling her eyes casually.

"You think so?" Andre asked, an arm wrapped around Jade's waist.

"I LOVE PROM!" Cat squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, prom is fun!" Tori agreed. "Picking out the dresses, getting asked, all the dancing, the fun music, the performances…" Actually, Tori was pretty excited about the performance aspect of prom. At HA, prom is also another opportunity for musical performances by many of the students. And guess who just happened to be chosen as a featured performer this year? This girl!

"Ugh, enough. Prom is the only thing anyone talks about all week before it starts. I'll just be glad when it's over." Jade grimaced at the confetti being swept off the floor.

"Oh, come on, there is no way you can hate prom!" Tori gave Jade a look of disbelief.

"It's true. Jade hasn't been to one prom in her entire life." Beck answered, knowing from his past relationship with Jade. Tori shook off the discomfort that came when she was reminded that Beck and Jade used to be in a serious relationship.

"So you're just not going, then?" She pushed Jade further.

Jade sighed casually, examining her fingernails. "Meh, I dunno. I guess we'll see." Tori repressed a giggle at the look of confusion on Andre's face. Now he probably has no idea whether or not he should ask Jade. If he picks the wrong choice, Jade could be angry at him for weeks.

The bell rang as their cue to get to first period. Tori kissed Beck goodbye and headed for homeroom.

Let's just say from that point on the stress levels were beyond high.

Apparently, today was the day everyone was supposed to write out their "High School and Beyond Plan", basically a summation of everything they were going to do after high school, from colleges to careers down to how many kids they were going to have…okay, maybe not _that_ specific, but it was definitely getting close to that point.

And the teacher just walked around all the desks, crushing students' dreams as she went.

"That won't pay enough for you to make a living…there's no way you'll find a college that has that as a department…Oh, honey, I don't think so…"

To make matters worse, Tori had no idea what she was doing after high school. She had a few colleges picked out and everything, but career-wise, she was completely lost. When her teacher asked Tori what she might like to do as a job, Tori mentioned her dream to go to Hollywood to be a famous singer, and she could tell the teacher was just barely suppressing a condescending laugh.

"Tori, that is an…honorable dream, but honestly, do you realize how many people just like you try to make it in Hollywood? It's near impossible to get even an internship there, let alone a singing career. I'm sorry, I just think maybe you're shooting too far with that one."

Aaaand dreams are now smashed into millions of tiny pieces.

"Have you considered a career in accounting? You're great with math," She gave Tori a slightly sympathetic look and moved on.

Tori slumped over onto her desk. Great. Well, what now? There was nothing else Tori wanted to do with her life, performing was the only thing that was important to her, career-wise.

How was she supposed to have a plan? She was only seventeen! She didn't have her entire life figured out _now_. Were expectations getting unreasonably high or was Tori just behind in major life decisions?

All this she discussed with Beck after school that day.

"I mean, do you know what you're going to do with your life right now?"

Tori could tell by Beck's expression that he did, in fact. She sighed. "What's your plan?"

Beck reluctantly explained how he already applied to a bunch of schools and had more than enough safety schools, and how he'd already had his majors figured out (major in acting, minor in film making), had a couple employment options, a fallback career, he even has a plan for renting out an apartment in a couple years! Of course. Typical Beck, always being the perfect one.

"Hey, don't feel bad, though," he tried to reassure, rubbing Tori's back. "There are so many kids who have no idea what they're doing with their lives, and you're like, miles ahead of them. You have something you're passionate about, that's huge."

"Yeah, but apparently, my passion is crap because I'm not good enough."

"Okay, first of all, screw that teacher for telling you what you can and cannot do with your life. Second, you're _Tori Vega_. You realize you're the best singer at this school, right? And this isn't just some public school, this is Hollywood Arts. To be in a school designed specifically for performers and still be the best one out of the hundreds, that's a huge deal. Honestly, Tori, you've got nothing to worry about."

Tori smiled appreciatively and snuggled into her boyfriend. She loved Beck, but he was just so good at seeing the good in everyone that it was sort of hard for him to be realistically cynical sometimes. "That's really sweet, but you're just saying that because you're my boyfriend. But it's okay, I'm not looking for reassurance, really, I'm just venting my freakoutness."

"Would you say that you're gonna 'Freak the Freak Out'?" He joked, raising an eyebrow at his pun. Tori rolled her eyes at Beck.

"You are so cheesy," She teased.

"That's why you love me." He said back, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek. "So, what kind of movie should we watch tonight? 80s? Horror? Romantic Comedy? Disney?"

"You don't think Disney would derail your masculinity?"

"Are you kidding? I love Disney!" His voice squeaked/cracked halfway through this statement, causing him to turn red. Tori kissed his cheek.

"That was the most adorable thing I've ever heard."

"…So Little Mermaid, then?"

"Only if we sing along to every song."

"Duh," Beck replied. This was perfect. Having someone like Beck to have popcorn fights with followed by cuddling, Disney movies, and singing. Tori couldn't have asked for anything better. It was like anything about her life that was stressing her out just melted away simply by being with him. She held his hand tightly as they began belting out "Part of Your World". Absolutely perfect.

Beck's palms were sweating like crazy. No matter how much he tried to reassure himself, it was no use. This was Prom – the one event other than a wedding that girls look forward to nearly all their lives. Of course the dramatic Prom invitation has to be perfect.

_I hope I don't get expelled for this…_ he thought as he put up the last of the hallway adornments. He hadn't exactly gotten the permission from any authority in the school to completely transform the hallways…he also may have not gotten permission to cut class for this whole fancy invite. Beck hoped he could count on his music theory teacher's laziness and that she would mark him present without questioning it.

After checking in with the band Beck made sure Andre, Cat, and Robbie were prepared to help him with his ingenious plan.

"You ready, man?" Andre asked supportively.

Beck nodded anxiously. "Yeah, let's do this."

Beck waited outside the door while Andre went in to Tori's class with some lame excuse about her needing to go to the office.

"Okay, Andre, what is this really abou—"

The second Tori was outside the door, Robbie and Andre pushed her into a wheelie chair that Cat was pushing. Cat turned Tori around to face Beck, who was dressed in a nice gray suit.

All of this in about a single second as Beck nodded to the band behind him. On cue, the strings started up along with the piano and guitars as the opening chords to "Come On Eileen" by Dexy's Midnight Runners began.

"Come o-on, Tori! Come o-on Tori!"

Beck began to sing, replacing every "Eileen" with Tori. Luckily the names rhymed close enough so the lyrics still worked.

Beck danced suave-ishly down the hallway as Cat and Robbie and Andre pushed Tori in her chair, also singing backup.

The hallways were completely decked out – lavish ribbons and sashes striped every row of lockers, silver stars hung from the ceiling, there was a magenta carpet covered in rose petals over which the entire number was taking place.

"Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye!

And we can sing just like our fathers!" Beck sang while luring Tori all over the school, through decorated hallway after hallway…all the way to the main hall.

At this point other classes heard the music and now a crowd was forming to witness the musical invitation.

When Beck and his entourage finally made it to the main hall, he was up to the bridge of the song.

"Come on Tori, too-rye-aye  
Come on Tori, too-rye-aye  
Now you're full grown  
Now you have shown  
Oh, Tori"

Now it was not only Beck and his backup singers, but other students from the crowd who knew the song joined in, also replacing the "Eileen's" with Tori's.  
There was a huge stage in the middle of the space with a mike stand on it. Beck hopped onto the stage and continued singing to Tori.

The space was completely packed by now, and Tori just sat in her chair at the foot of the stage beaming up at Beck.

"Come on Tori!" he finished, striking a questioning pose. A bouquet of Ranunculus flowers and Gypsophila – beautiful pink, rose-like flowers complimented with baby's breath, in layman's terms. Beck knew Tori liked unique flowers that had a hidden meaning, and Ranunculus flowers signified radiance. An immense banner that read "Prom?" in calligraphy – handwritten, thank you very much – dropped from the top of the stage, and confetti in silver and gold star shapes burst out and sprinkled all over the floor.

The crowd broke out into thunderous applause but all Beck could see was the radiant smile on Tori Vega's face as she nodded enthusiastically and jumped up onto the stage. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Beck smiled underneath their kiss at the incredible success of his extravagant prom invitation.

Jade watched as Tori and Beck locked lips on a stage in front of the entire school. Gross. Just because Beck and Tori were the power couple of the school doesn't mean they get to parade around the school with excessive PDA. Not that Jade was jealous…of course not.

She really was getting over Beck, though. Yeah, there were always inklings of feelings whenever he smiled at her, but she had Andre now. And Andre was awesome. He was so sweet, and he was so nice to Jade while also putting her in her place once and a while.

But if Andre loved her so much…why hadn't she been asked to prom? Sometimes Jade felt that maybe it wasn't the lingering feelings for Beck as much as it was a want for the cute relationship stuff he had with Vega that she was hung up on.

She wanted that adorable, obnoxious crap, too! Just because she despised it, doesn't mean she wasn't worthy of it! Where was her outrageous prom invitation?

**Tori Vega:**

Just got the greatest and most wonderfully cheesy prom ask by the greatest boyfriend I've ever had. Yes, _BeckOliver_, a thousand times yes! (I really hope you read that in a dramatic southern accent).

**Mood:** Prom-y! \(^u^)/

**Beck Oliver: ** _ToriVega: _I actually couldn't help but read that last part like it was the dramatic conclusion of a soap opera episode.

**Beck Oliver: **_ ToriVega: _But southern belle works, too. OH, SCARLETT, I NEVER WISH TO BE PARTED FROM YOU AGAIN. *offers dramatically fancy e-rose* 0-

**Tori Vega: **_ BeckOliver: _…this is why I love you. Also, I noticed the Gone With the Wind reference ;D

"Okay, how about this one?" Tori asked, twirling around in a long white dress dotted with silver rhinestones.

"I dunno…you look sorta like a bride if you wear white." Cat answered from her upside-down position on the nearby chair. Tori, Cat and Jade were shopping for prom dresses at…Discount World. They actually had really cute dresses, okay? Tori went back into the changing room to put on another one of the many dresses she'd picked out.

"So you think you're gonna get that one, Cat?" Jade gestured to the snowy pink, knee-length dress draped over Cat's chair.

"I think so, I like it! It makes me feel like a princess!" Cat giggled, drawing a mustache on her finger. And so it begins.

Everyone had a date to prom. Beck asked Tori in that super-obnoxious not-even-a-little-but-cute way, Robbie asked Cat a couple days ago by playing "their song" over the loudspeakers and taking over the morning announcements, and Jade…was still completely dateless. How could this happen?! She was appealing! At least, Jade thought she was. Enough was enough. She got out her phone.

Jade (2:04 pm): so everyone has a date to prom now.

Andre (2:06 pm): Yeah, it sure looks that way.

Jade (2:06 pm): like everyone does. even sinjin is taking that one northridge chick.

Andre (2:07 pm): …Jade, are you trying to tell me something? I keep telling you, don't hint at it, just tell me what's wrong.

Jade (2:10 pm): u seriously havnt figured it out yet.

Andre (2:11 pm): Okay, let me rephrase: What did _I_ do wrong?

Jade (2:11 pm): Are you seriously never going to ask me to prom?

Andre (2:13 pm): I thought you said you didn't want to go?

Jade (2:20 pm): You are unbelievable.

Andre sighed as he dialed Beck's number.

"Hey, man…I need your help."

"Let me guess…" Beck started.

"Jade." Both boys said at the same time.

After approximately an eternity of discussing what form of prom invitation would end in Jade _not_ running Andre over with her car, Andre was ready to face his (frankly, usually) angry girlfriend tomorrow.

Jade (1:16 am): Yes.

Andre (1:20 am): But…I haven't even asked you yet.

Jade (1:20 am): Yes.

Andre (1:21 am): So you're saying you don't want me to walk into school tomorrow and perform a romantic song that I wrote just for you, Jade West, in front of the entire school?

Jade (1:22 am): Yes.

Andre (1:23 am): So…just to be clear, this is you. Accepting my unofficial prom invitation. And now you are not going to be upset if I don't propose to you in any dramatic way. I need you to be very specific right now, as I am incredibly exhausted and want to make sure I'm not dreaming this.

Jade (1:25 am): I thought I wanted a big fancy prom invitation, but then I realized that really all I want is you. I just wanna have a good time with my boyfriend at a fun dance okay.

Andre (1:26 am): Well alright then.

_AN: And so ends part one of Prom Wrecker! I decided to make a two-parter, because reasons. I wanted to develop Jade and Andre's relationship a little more before I wrapped up the series. I can totally see Jade texting Andre like she doesn't care, trying to play it cool, by using all lowercase and bad grammar/spelling and stuff, but then when she's really vulnerable or honest, she texts really proper. _

_So this part was more about all the girls getting asked to prom, plus a little establishment for the next couple episodes about how the characters need to start planning their future and stuff. Funfunfun._

_Part two will have everyone actually at prom and what goes down. Plus, after prom…and you guys know what happens after prom… (don't worry no M rating, only heavy implying and whatnot)._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: You guys I am so excited about this one! Thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews, you guys are fabulous! I got things and stuff to say at the end, so I'll leave you to your "Prome" reading xP_

* * *

"I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Whoo hoo!" Tori finished the Black-Eyed Peas song with a final hit, followed by an eruption of applause.

Tori hopped off the stage, giving the floor to another band, and greeted Beck with a kiss.

Prom was going really well so far. After a group dinner with Beck, Cat and Robbie, and Jade and Andre, they got to the dance a little late, but while everything was in full swing. Luckily Tori was the middle act, so she didn't miss her performance.

Beck was a perfect gentleman when he picked Tori up at her house. He was nice and polite to her parents as usual (they already love Beck, but now they can't get enough of him) and her parents took lots of pre-prom pictures. Beck gave her the most beautiful corsage – deep pink Amaryllis to match her dress. Apparently Amaryllis means "splendid beauty". How perfect was he? And he told her she was so radiant she looked like drop of sunlight. Tori wore a knee-length pink dress that started as a deep pink and faded into a nice magenta color towards the bottom, complimented with a pair of elegant black gloves.

Beck was looking perfectly dapper in an elegant black suit and black tie. Even if his hair did still fall in his eyes, Tori thought it was cute.

Beck and Tori danced around under the pale blue lights. This year's prom was a winter theme. Icicle lights hung from the ceiling, blue streamers hung everywhere, fake snow drifted around the walls, and the windows and door were tinted with decorative ice. It was just beautiful.

The song from the band on the stage ended, and the DJ resumed playing requests. "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol started playing.

Beck looked into Tori's eyes and she gazed back into his deep brown ones. He held out a hand. Tori took it and melted into Beck. They danced like that, holding onto one another, swaying to the slow, smooth beat of the song.

* * *

"C'mere, I love this song." Jade pulled Andre into her, tucking her head into his neck.

Shocked yet pleasantly surprised, Andre wrapped his arms around the girl. They swayed back and forth rhythmically, both connected and disjointed at the same time.

Jade was glad Andre couldn't see her face. This was such a special moment for her, for so many reasons. Not only was she dancing with the boy she loved, but it was to a song that had extreme sentimental value. It was the song she and Beck danced to the night of Jade's first birthday with Beck. That day meant a lot to Jade, personally. He had sort of inspired Jade to keep going and not care about what anyone else thinks of her. It was just her and Beck. And now she was sharing that with Andre…right? Of course…she loved Andre. Jade's heart pounded at that moment as a tear rolled down her cheek. Again, she was glad she could hide her emotions for a moment.

* * *

"Cat, we're gonna miss the slow song." Robbie called from outside the restrooms. He was waiting for Cat as she took care of business, but this might be the only slow song they play tonight! They did come late, after all. Plus Cat absolutely loved this song.

"In a miiiiiiiinute!" She called back, her voice tinted with anxiety. "Okay, okay, let's dance!" she cried as she hurried out of the bathrooms.

But the song was coming to a close:

"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

"Aw, we missed it!" Cat snapped disappointedly.

Robbie frowned slightly. The next song that started playing was "Eye of the Tiger". "No, you know what? We're gonna slow dance!" Robbie pulled Cat under the blue lights and started to hold her.

"Robbie, we can't slow dance to this, it's too fast."

"I don't care." He assured, pulling her tightly into an embrace. Cat smiled with her big brown doe eyes and leaned her head on Robbie's shoulder, moving back and forth to "Eye of the Tiger"

"The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger"

And it was weird and out of place. And that is precisely what made it perfect.

* * *

"Alright, folks, the next song we have is a request, dedicated to Beck's prom proposal to Tori, comin' at ya with 'Come On Eileen'." The DJ announced and the opening violin blared from the speakers.

Beck and Tori exchanged elated smirks. And soon Beck was pulling Tori into the middle of the dance floor and they moved around like idiots, not even caring who was watching.

Beck spun Tori around and lifted her up, Tori throwing her arms up in the air. She was so beautiful. It was moments like these when Beck saw her in the heart of life, just enjoying everything about it, that made him realize just how crazy he was about her.

As the song ended everyone around Beck and Tori clapped for their ridiculous yet adorable impromptu dance routine. Beck jokingly bowed and Tori curtsied in response.

The next song that came up was the classic "Jessie's Girl". Beck was digging all the older songs they were playing. Much classier and more fun than dubstep. Beck and Tori moved towards their group. Beck caught a glimpse of Jade and noticed how despondent she looked. No one deserves to look or feel like that at their prom. Tori waved in the direction of Cat and Beck told her he'd meet up with her in a sec. He walked over to Jade and pulled her aside.

"You okay?"  
"Huh? Oh, I'm…I'm fine." Beck didn't like the way Jade was looking into his eyes. Not that he was creeped out by it or anything, but he knew that look.

"I know you Jade. What's bugging you?" She finally broke eye contact after a moment. The walls were coming back up.

"I dunno. Do you think Andre and I make a good couple?"

"I think that he likes you a lot, Jade."

"But do you think we are good together?" The look in her eyes was so helpless and confused Beck had no idea how to respond. He wanted to comfort her and make her feel better, but he didn't want her to get the wrong idea and he really didn't want to lead her on.

"Uh, I think that you should think about how you feel for Andre specifically and let that guide you."

Jade nodded, only half-taking in what he was saying. "You seem pretty happy with him Jade. I mean I can't speak for you, but from where I'm standing, it looks pretty good."

"Thanks, Beck."

"Sure thing" he said as casually as he could convey. He wanted to be clear that this was just friendly advice, but Jade would take it however she wanted to take it.

It was then that Tori strolled up to Beck with the rest of the gang. "Hey hey! How awesome is this music? It's all vintage stuff!"

"Yeah, it's great!" Beck agreed, wrapping an arm around Tori's waist. He would always have a soft spot for Jade, maybe he would always even care about her that way just a little bit, but…he didn't have the one-way vision that Jade had. It was very easy for Jade to see things only her way. That was part of why they broke up, and it was still one of the major things Beck could see she was working on now.

* * *

Keeping with the older song theme, Tori performed a couple more songs from the past, including The Foundations' "Build Me up Buttercup" and "You and I Tonight" by Faber Drive.

When she got off stage Cat and Jade went with her to the punch table to get refreshments and have girl talk.

"Are you guys having fun?" Tori asked, gulping down the tangy punch.

"SO MUCH FUN!" Cat yelled happily, twirling around in her dress until she practically fell over from dizziness.

"It's actually pretty fun." Jade said flatly yet genuinely. "And you're doing a good job performing, Vega."

Woah. A compliment from Jade? Was Tori dreaming? This almost never happened. Ever. But Tori wasn't about to start questioning the kindness she'd been given. "Wow, thanks, Jade."

She shrugged nonchalantly and sipped her punch.

They discussed their dresses and how their dates were going, when they drifted towards the topic of what they were going to after prom.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Jade asked both Cat and Tori, the suggestiveness in her voice making it clear what she was actually asking.

Tori's face turned violently red.

Cat wrapped her red hair around her head as a shield.

Jade smirked. "Alright, I'll take that as no to the…hotel."

Tori tried not to ask for the sake of manners, but she couldn't resist. "Are you and Andre…?"

"Well, yeah." She said as though this was the norm. Tori supposed it was. This wasn't the first she's heard about kids renting hotel rooms for the night after prom and doing…what kids do after prom.

"It's not that crazy and wild a thing to do after prom, Vega. Or at all, frankly."

"Have you Andre…already…" Tori implied. For some reason she was becoming really bashful all of the sudden. Sex wasn't exactly a touchy subject with her, so why was she avoiding the word like it was the plague? Maybe because now it all seemed so real. It's easy to joke about or talk about when you're referring to someone else, but the thought of actually doing it…

"Of course."

Cat gasped dramatically. "You mean you've kissed already?!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sure, Cat. Yeah, we kissed."

"With tongue?!"

"Cat, yes." Tori could tell Jade was starting to get annoyed. Maybe she wasn't exactly keen on admitting to innocent Cat that she and Andre… And suddenly Tori started picturing it without even meaning to, oh god.

"Tori, you realize that after tonight, Beck is gonna wanna…" Tori's eyes widened in shock.

"Nuh-uh!" She said rather loudly. A few people may have looked up. If Tori's face was red before, it was downright crimson now. She could feel the room getting warmer.

"Um, why wouldn't he? He is a guy after all." Jade started to explain. "And c'mon, it's Beck…" That's when Tori remembered that they used to date.

"Did you guys ever?"

Jade shook her head sincerely this time.

Tori felt sick. Everything was getting dizzy, and way too uncomfortable. She sort of guessed that Beck and Jade had done it – it makes sense, they were in a relationship for three years – but she never had direct confirmation that they ever actually did…do it. Oh god, and now she was picturing it…

"Oh my god." Tori put a hand to her face and leaned over on the table.

"Calm down, Tori, it was just a couple times." Did Jade have no idea that this was NOT helping? "All I'm saying is Beck isn't exactly as conservative as you'd like to think he is."

She knew Jade was right. Beck probably chastened himself up a little bit when he was around her. What if he really did want to do it tonight? Tori wasn't quite sure if she was ready for something like that…

"Do you really think he's gonna want to do it?" She asked, probably a little too innocently.

"I'd put my money on yeah."

"Oh god. Oh GOD…OH GOD." Tori started breathing hard. What if he just expected this to happen? Like they'd be kissing and he'd… WOAH. This was going too fast for Tori. Just where exactly had all the air in the gymnasium gone?

"Look, I'm not saying he's gonna pin you on to the bed or anything, I'm just saying he might be planning on having that as an option." Jade tried to reassure Tori, which was sweet, but honestly wasn't really helping at all.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing after the dance?" Robbie asked painfully innocently.

Beck shrugged casually.

Andre smirked a little and pulled his friends in a little closer. "Well, between me and you fellas," instead of finishing his sentence he pulled out the hotel card he had in his pocket.

"Dude…" Beck said, somewhat impressed, from what Andre could gather.

"Ooh! A bed and breakfast!" Robbie remarked brightly. Beck and Andre watched as the three second delay set in. "Ohhh…" Robbie's face twisted into different contortions as he realized what Andre was implying he and Jade were doing after the dance.

"Has she told you she's ready, man?" Beck asked, clearly concerned for Jade.

"Yeah, we've talked about it before. She knows I got a room. She's cool." Andre thought about what a great girl he had. She really was something. She was so tough, so badass, but also could really open up to Andre. Okay, maybe she hadn't exactly opened up all the way – she's never been as vulnerable with Andre the way she was with Beck – but he could tell he was getting to her. Soon enough she'd be able to trust him enough to tell him everything. Andre thought he was ready. It felt like the right time. He'd had sex with a couple girls before in past flings, but nothing serious. Nothing like this. He was sure he was ready. He'd never felt this way about another girl before.

"Dude, you've got it bad." Beck smirked, slapping Andre's back. Andre knew what he meant – he was in love. Boy, was he falling for her.

"But what about you and Cat, Robbie?" Beck moved on and turned the conversation to Robbie.

"M-me? Oh, gosh, I dunno, I-I-I…" Robbie started fiddling with his glasses to give himself something to do.

"It's okay if you're not going to with Cat, Robbie." Andre assured.

"Yeah, it's cool. Not everyone does it on prom night. I don't know if Tori and I are going to." Beck agreed.

"You and Tori aren't going to?" Andre asked. Beck had always struck him as the sort who…well, the sort who does do it on prom night.

"I didn't say we aren't going to, I'm just not positive that we are going to. I just want to make sure she's comfortable."

"But do you want to?" Beck shot Andre a look that suggested 'Come on. It's Tori. What do you think?'

"But I'm not going to do anything until she's ready." He finished out loud.

"I respect that, man."

"Do you guys…_think_ that Cat and I should…?" Robbie threw in suddenly.

Beck definitely went into father mode there. "Do what feels right, Rob. And make sure Cat is comfortable with whatever you do decide to do, alright?"

"Y-yeah…" Robbie trailed off, not looking entirely satisfied with that response.

"Yeah, it's your call, man." Andre helped.

Beck patted Robbie's back supportively. "So good luck tonight, Andre."

Andre tried to laugh off his nerves. "Aw, well, you know, I do what I do…" His face fell in a moment of anxiety but he brought himself back up out of sheer Andre-ness.

Beck smiled to himself in a responsible yet unsure manner.

* * *

The last song of the dance finished, and people started to disperse from the gymnasium.

_Oh god, this is it._ Robbie thought. Now was the time when all the guys would take their girlfriends to hotel rooms to…oh god, oh god…

Cat pranced up to Robbie, bubbly as usual.

And then, looking into Cat's innocent brown eyes, he knew exactly what to do.

Cat wasn't ready now, and that was completely fine with Robbie. He just wanted to make sure this was the greatest night of Cat's life.

It was a quiet car ride back to Cat's house, but neither of them minded the silence. Sometimes they could have hour-long conversations in complete silence…of course sometimes Robbie thought they were discussing one thing when Cat thought they were having a staring contest.

From time to time Cat would look over at Robbie and smile in a vaguely hesitant way. Robbie simply smiled back comfortingly, as if to say "We don't have to. We really, really, don't"

When they got to Cat's house Robbie walked her to the door, holding her hand.

"Thank you for tonight, Robbie. It was really magical."

"I had a really great time, Cat."

And her eyes met his. And they had more silent conversation. And Robbie could tell she was listening by the way her deep brown eyes sparkled.

"I know about what everyone wants to do on prom night" She seemed to say.

"And I love you, Cat. But that's not us. I love you, and I don't care about anything else." He replied by flashing his lovably awkward smile.

Cat stood on her tiptoes and kissed Robbie meaningfully: "I love you too"

* * *

"Are you ready?" Andre asked tentatively.

Jade stared at her feet. She put on a big show about how she'd had sex with Andre before, but truth be told…this would be their first time. This would be Jade's first time with anyone other than Beck. Did that matter? Did that mean anything? Was it bad if she still felt something for Beck? But then what if that never went away? She had to move on. Maybe this was the way to do it.

"Yeah," She finally said.

And they kissed. Shoes came off…then clothes…and before anything else could happen, out of nowhere, Jade started crying. Not in a heavy sobbing sort of way, just silent tears rolling down her face in a subdued sort of way.

"Jade, are you okay?"

Jade sighed. "I don't think so." She sat on the bed and hugged her knees. "I don't know if I'm ready, Andre…for something…else." She looked him in the eyes, wanting to be as honest as possible. "I love you…at least I think I do. But this is sort of a huge step for me. I thought it wouldn't be a big deal because I've done it before, but…I think it's actually a big deal because I've done it before. Does that make sense?"

Andre sat cross-legged next to Jade in his boxers. "Yeah, I understand." He said, but Jade could tell he was trying not to sound disappointed. "I mean, I love you either way, and if you're not ready, then it wouldn't be worth it." He held her hand. "So we'll wait for when you're ready." He said reassuringly.

Only it wasn't exactly reassuring for Jade. Because she wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready. This was a lot of emotional baggage she was dealing with. It might never get any better than this, but she knew that "this" whatever that was, did not constitute as "ready".

"Come here," he whispered, and pulled Jade into a light embrace. They got under the covers and fell asleep like that, simply in each other's arms.

* * *

"That was really wonderful, Beck. Thank you so much for this night." Tori stood on her toes just enough to reach Beck's lips. All implications aside, this really was one of the best nights of Tori's life. Well, not including movie parties with Beck.

Beck kissed Tori back deeply. She ran gloved fingers through his hair as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Tori involuntarily moaned and their bodies moved closer together. Beck started kissing her neck and their breathing got really heavy…

"Do you wanna come inside for a little while?" Beck asked. Tori knew where this was headed, and she should have said no, she should have said no right then and there. But she was wrapped up in his arms, and his voice was so raspy and sexy it was making it harder to refuse. And with arms that safe, that have always protected her, what did Tori have to be nervous about?

"Yeah," She murmured, eyes fixed on Beck's.

He pulled open the door of his RV and they stumbled inside, somehow their mouths found each other again. And suddenly they were on Beck's bed, and kissing turned into making out, and making out was getting intense, and all of the sudden the image of sex popped up in Tori's head.

She broke away.

"I can't do it, Beck! I'm so sorry, I wish I could, but I just can't do it!" She burst into tears and sat there sobbing on Beck's bed in her prom dress like an idiot.

But instead of being pissed, or awkward, or even upset, Beck sympathetically rubbed Tori's back.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay, Tori. You don't have to do anything. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

And now for some reason Tori was crying even harder. Just what the heck was going on? She loved Beck, she loved him completely and without question. And she was definitely getting…into it just a couple minutes ago. And now when she backs out and Beck starts comforting her she starts crying even more?

"It's okay, Tori. You're alright. We're not gonna do anything, okay? Do you want to talk about anything?"

Tori tried to compose herself for at least one second. "I-I just d-don't understand how you can be so…p-p-perfect!"

"What do you mean?"

Tori took a few deep breathes and gathered her thoughts while Beck sat patiently beside her.

"I just—I don't know. You're just so perfect, Beck. I can't even put into words how much I love you. And I was so nervous about tonight, about whether or not you'd want to…have sex, and I mean I just didn't want to disappoint you…"

"You're not disappointing me at all, Tori, I just want to be with you, and I just want to make sure you're happy." He reassured.

"That's the thing," Tori continued. "I-I think now that I know it doesn't matter either way, that no matter what, it's still gonna be us…I think I know now."

Beck still looked protectively concerned as he kept hold of Tori's hand. She held his face in her hands.

"I'm ready, Beck."

Beck looked shocked with hints of concern still present. "Are you sure?"

"I know." And she kissed him deeply, placing her hands on his chest.

He grabbed her hands, still on his chest, and looked Tori in the eyes.

"I love you, Tori."

"I love you."

They melted together.

Things became hazy.

And everything was so beautiful because it was with _him_.

And in that moment, Tori had never been more sure that she was absolutely in love with Beck Oliver.

* * *

_AN: Huzzah! I enjoyed that one, I got to include my soft spot for music of the 2000s and some of the 80s :D_

_So next is Locked Up! but I don't know what the plot should be yet…ideas?! (I've written a little bit already, it's like a page long in the word document. Wish me luck!)_

_BUT HEY KEEP AN EYE ON THIS STORY A SPECIAL FANCY PROMOTIONAL DOHICKEY IS COMING IN A COUPLE DAYS IN THE FORM OF A THIRD CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY YOU'RE GONNA WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. (It maaaaay have something to do with my new fanfiction account BUT THERE ARE ALSO THINGS THAT CAN AFFECT YOU, FELLOW READERS. You'll see what I mean in a few days :p)_


	3. CONTEST

OMG WHO WANTS TO PARTICIPATE IN A CONTEST

It's not a fancy official contest or anything.

No, this is a promotional gimmick to bring awareness of my new fanfiction account!

Mighty-and-Powerful-Gods is a joint account I made with my friend, known here as NinjaDino721 (check out her ROTG and Danny Phantom and HTTYD stuff, btw, it's really amazing guys. *insert 'promotes' tumblr gif here*) about this crossover fandom known as The Big Four, or Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. It is a crossover between Disney movies Brave and Tangled and Dreamworks movies How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians. For the people who are wondering about shipping, we go Jackunzel and Mericcup all the way xD.

ANYWAY, so we are trying to spread the word about this account to try and get it going. We haven't uploaded any stories yet, though we are currently writing multiple that we plan on putting up there.

So here's my challenge for you, fanfiction readers:

In each of the upcoming episodes of my Victorious fanfics (yes, including this one), there will be at least one Big Four reference. It could be a reference to the whole crossover, or even to the respective movies. It's up to you guys to find the discreet (and probably some not-so-discreet) references.

The references could range from anything as broad as a theme in any of the movies – like Hiccup's being a Viking, or Merida's Scottish-ness, or Jack's winter stuff, you get the idea – to something as specific as a direct quote from any of the movies – e.g. "That is my center, what is yours?" – North, ROTG or "You just gestured to all of me" – Hiccup, HTTYD.

It's very likely that there will be more than one (but probably no more than 5) reference in each episode, so keep a sharp eye out!

BUT OMG THERE ARE PRIZES

Yes, I will be offering prizes to the people who:

Are the first ones to find ALL the references in this episode (Prom Wrecker)

Are the first ones to find all the references in the LAST episode (the episode that will be valid during the contest, in this case Tori and Jade's Playdate)

Are the first ones to find at least one reference in every episode (from Prom Wrecker-Tori and Jade's Playdate)

Is the first one to name every reference from all the episodes (GRAND PRIZE WINNER)

BUT WHAT ARE THESE FABULOUS PRIZES

Money? Things? A free trip to Miami?

Sadly, no. As a mere fanfiction writer, I can but offer you story-related prizes.

There are THREE DIFFERENT TYPES OF PRIZES I am giving out to winners.

For the winners who meet the criteria of the first 2 bullets, you will get the very last Victorious episode, Tori Goes Platinum, 1 WEEK before I release it on fanfiction (I will PM it to you)

For the winner(s) that meets the criteria of the third bullet, you will get a bonus chapter that I will NOT release publicly on . (I will also PM you this one. It is a TGP AU.)

The Grand Prize Winner will receive not only the first two prizes, but also I will write a fanfiction of Victorious about ANYTHING YOU WANT (it could be a crossover, it could be smut, it could be AU, it can literally be whatever you want and I will write it and PM it to you).

So those are the fabulous prizes I have to offer.

BUT JULIA THERE ARE PROBABLY RULES AREN'T THERE CAUSE UGH LIKE EVERY CONTEST EVER HAS RULES

…I sorta have rules, unfortunately. But how else are you going to know how to participate in the contest if you don't know the rules?

**When you find a reference(s), PM it to me in ONE MESSAGE. **I don't want an inbox spammed with like fourteen different tries from one person trying to get all the references. You can try and meet each of the four criteria as you like, just keep it organized. _If you are doing the first challenge, send me ALL the Prom Wrecker references in ONE MESSAGE, but if you are also doing the second challenge, send me the TaJPD references in A DIFFERENT MESSAGE. This way I don't get confuzzled and I know who is applying for what, make sense? Good._

**Use PM etiquette.** By this I simply mean state which contest spot you are trying for (of the four bullet points listed) in the subject. Directly quote where in my story you found the reference, from which story you found it, and how it is a reference to the Big Four.

**Describe the references.** Sending me any quote from a story without explanation will be helpful in no way whatsoever. If you give a reference, explain _how _it is a reference. For example, _"In the episode 'Locked Up', you mentioned 'extremely tall towers'. This is a reference to 'Tangled' because Rapunzel lives in a tall tower."_ Simple as that.

That's it I guess. Just be clear to me exactly what you are going for and show me you know what you're talking about.

I really hope I get lots of people to participate in this contest, it's gonna be so fun!

Plus, a Victorious fanfic about whatever you want? Who wouldn't want that?

As for dates and deadlines…come on. Remember who you're talking to here. You will have more than enough time to find all the references before time is up. To make things fair(ish…) I will say the deadline for getting PMs in is about 3 weeks after Tori and Jade's Playdate is up. This is of course subjective and will become more specific as we near the publication of that specific episode.

Alrighty, I think that's everything. If you have any more questions, feel free to send me a message and I will gladly explain anything to you.

So keep your eyes peeled for Big Four references, guys!


	4. Goodbye

I have decided to cancel this series prematurely. I have just grown away from the show, I don't feel the same connection to it I once felt, and I know any bori I write from here on out is just not going to be good or genuine. I'm sorry to anyone I may have disappointed. This was a really great experience for me, and I just loved writing this entire series. This is what got me started writing fanfiction. If it weren't for you guys, I never would have rediscovered my passion for writing, so I am so grateful for every single one of you who took the time to read my stories in any way. While I am going to miss you all and this series terribly, I think he best thing for me to do is move on.

((If any of you still want to read my writing my friend and I made a joint account: mighty-and-powerful-gods where we will post Rise of he Brave Tangled Dragons stuff soon enough.))

Thank you guys so much. It's really been fun.

Goodbye.


End file.
